The Drive
by RainbowShelby
Summary: A girl who grew up being nothing, finally gets out and meets two brothers that could change her life compeletly.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Drive

* * *

Part One

Meetings and Beatings

"I told you to check it!" I scream to my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I was busy dealing with your mom." Max says lifting the hood. Smoke rolls around us.

"Damn it!" I cry calling my mom. I know her boyfriend Rusty would know what's wrong.

Me/mom

Hello?

Hey mom we have a problem.

What the hell did you do this time?

I think our motor like broke.

Well it's your fault I'm not coming to get you.

What the hell are we suppose to do then.

I don't know and I don't care.

*click*

"Another reason to hate my mom" I say kicking the car. "Ow."

"Well it is metal" Max says as a car drives past and turns down a road.

"ASSHOLE!" I scream I go to the trunk and get out my Ipod and get onto the roof. I put the Ipod on the speaker thing I bought. 'Seventeen forever' by Metro station starts to play.

"I don't see how this can get any worse." Max says. Then it started raining

"Damn it you had to say it." I moan standing up.

"I knew I shouldn't have come on this damn trip with you." Max says glaring at me. I jump on top of him and put him in a headlock.

"Take it back. Take it back right now." I say I was so intent on hurting him I didn't realize a Jeep stopped next to us.

"Okay…okay… I take it back. Jeeze." Max says as I let go. I push him. I put the stand inside the car.

"You're still a jerk." I say turning around to find a man standing there looking at us with an amused look on his face.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I say turning the song to a Fozzy song it was called 'enemy' and getting back on the roof. I look at the darkness that surrounded us and sing along with Chris Jericho.

"Hey get off the damn car this guy says he's going to get his brother to bring our piece of Shit to the brother's house until morning." Max says from the trunk.

"All right, jerk off." I say doing a flip of the roof.

"You're such a show off." Max says handing me my bag.

"I know." I say following Max to the guy's Jeep. I put my ear plugs in my ear and listen as Chris Jericho sang to me. I felt my eyes start to get heavy and next thing I know I was asleep.

I woke up with a start. Someone was shaking me.

"Yo dipshit we're here." Max says pulling me out of the jeep. I punch him and walk over to the guy.

"Hey thanks for helping us….." I say he turns to me as we get into the light. _Omg where have I seen those green eyes before? ...........OMG WAIT HE'S JEFF HARDY!_

"It's no problem miss." He says. "I'm Jeff by the way."

"I know." I say Max elbows me, "I mean I'm…. I'm Melody."

"And I'm Max." Max says smiling. Jeff shakes his hand.

"So why are you on the road at this time of night?" Jeff asks as be walk towards the house.

"Max got lost. Then our car went to hell" I say.

"I did not get us lost. You're the one who was manning the map" Max defends himself.

"No I meant why are you traveling?" Jeff says again laughing

"Oh we're on a road trip." Max says

"Let me guess you just graduated?" Jeff asks smiling

"Yep we just graduated from Princeton."

"Speak for yourself. I graduated from New York University."

"And you guys know each other how?" Jeff asks as we get on the porch.

"We're best friends." I say proudly and hugging Max.

"Even if she's scary sometimes." Max says as we enter the house. Jeff shakes his head and laughs.

"YO BRO I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jeff yells

"If it involves money no." the older Hardy says coming from the kitchen.

"Oh my god." I whisper to Max. Matt looks at us and looks at his younger brother.

"I said bring food home, Jeff not people."

"They were stranded on the side of the road and it was raining what the hell was I suppose to do?" Jeff asks

"Bring them here." Matt says smiling.

"I'm Melody!" I say smiling.

"I see and you're wet." Matt says smiling at me. I take my hoodie off.

"So you're a fan?" Jeff asks.

"huh?" I ask. He points to my shirt and I look down to find John Cena smiling back at me. "Oh just a little."

"Just a little?!" Max says. Before he can say anymore I punch him, he doubles over in pain.

"Serves you right." I say crossing my arms. Matt was looking at me in disbelief.

"You should have seen what she did off the car roof. It was like that star thing that Rey does."

"Cool sounds like your good." Matt says smiling.

"yeah." I say smiling. I start shivering.

"Okay you need to take a hot shower." Jeff says wrapping his muscular arms around me trying to warm me up. He takes me to a room and turns on the shower. After a few minutes I see steam

"Uh Jeff I think its warm enough." I say pointing to the steam

"Oh shit, sorry Melody." He says jumping to the shower and turning the cold water.

I smile and stand up.

"Thanks again. This means so much to me." I say hugging him. He hugs back.

"No Problem Melody." He says walking away. I walk into the bathroom and get undressed and step into the shower letting the warm water rush over me.

* * *

-Max's pov-

I sat on the couch waiting for Melody to get done. Matt was flipping though the channels looking for something to watch. I saw an advertisement for the Honda civic tour. That's where we were going. We were going to see Panic at the disco at Charlotte but we got side tracked when we were going though Newark New Jersey. Melody freaked because we met Frank Iero and Gerard Way at a starbucks

"So do you watch wrestling" Jeff asks trying to make small talk.

"Only when Mel ties me down." I say. "It's not like I don't like it because I do, it's just I'm to busy worrying about Mel."

"Why would you have to worry about melody?" Matt asks.

"I can't talk about it." I say. Melody comes into the room in her Panic at the disco Tank top showing part of her Bruised back and a pair of Skinny Pants. She sits down.

"Your turn." She says smiling at me. I stand up and go to the bathroom.

-Jeff's pov-

Melody's phone starts ringing so she leans over the couch to get in out of her bag. I see bruise all over her body. I look at Matt to make sure he saw it too.

"Hello? .......yeah mom we found a place……….can you sound a little more worried I'm sure Jamie wants to know his mom's a bitch." Then she hangs up. Then starts crying I get up and walk over to her and hug her she flinches.

"What's wrong darlin?" I ask.

"Nothing I don't know why I try to bother pleasing her. All she ever does is drink. And when she realizes I'm there I'm always the target of her drunken rages." She says

"Is that was the bruise are?"

"Yeah her and my Step-dad. They hate me because I remind them of their failed life."

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"When I went to spend summer vacations with my grandparents in Canada, my cousin's friend trained me."

"Who was that?"

"Adam Copeland a.k.a Edge." she says.

"Oh so that's why your so aggressive." Matt says.

"He was an ass. He acted as if I was just another Guy and not a 14 year old girl."

"It paid off didn't it?" I ask

"Yeah I guess." she says smiling.

"So you know Adam." Matt asks.

"Know him yes. Like him? NO!" she says smiling.

"I don't like him either." Matt says.

"Yeah bro we know." I say throwing the pillow at him.

"I think this is a start of an awesome friendship" Matt says throwing it back to me.

* * *

-Back to melody's Pov-

"I think so too, Matt." I say smiling.

"You guys hungry?" Jeff asks when Max sits down dressed in a 'the used' shirt and a pair of punked out shorts.

"yeah." I say smiling.

"Cool you and I will go get some pizza. If my dear brother can call the joint." Jeff says pulling me up off of the couch

"Yes Jeff I can do that." Matt says grabbing the phone.

I barely had time to grab my hoodie before we were out of the house and in the car.

**I'm sorry I know. I need to finish my other stories but this came to me while watching lifetime. Lol. And I had to write it. next chapter out soon.**

**Shelbs**


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

PIZZA!

"I know we've just met Melody but I don't want you to go back home." Jeff says seriously.

"I don't want to go home either." I reply.

"What if I talk to Vince and get you a job as a diva?"

"Yeah that's a funny thought."

"Yeah you can be mine and Matt's valet." Jeff says smiling.

"Okay but only if Mr. McMahon agrees."

"Oh I'm sure he will."

"whatever." I say rolling my eyes

"So what kind of music are you into?"

"Um Fozzy, Hawthorne Heights, Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, stuff like that." I say smiling. "Oh and Sum 41."

"Cool"

"Yeah. So I have a question and you can't get offended." I say

"Okay shoots."

"Why do you care so much?" I ask looking at him. He looks at me and smiles

"Because I don't think I could go on with life knowing I sent you back to that life." He replies

"Oh okay thanks again."

"It's no problem plus I think Matt likes you." Jeff says laughing

"You think?" I say smiling at him. "I usually go for the John Cena type but hey your brothers cute too."

Jeff starts pouting.

"What okay hey you're cute too. In that 'little boy who got into the magic markers' type of cute"

"Wow I'm my own type of cute." Jeff says.

"Yeah and your brother is the 'I'm hurt but I'm not going down' type of cute" I say, "John Cena is the 'wanna be gangster but oh so good he pulls it off' type of cute."

"Wow you have this all figured out, don't you?" Jeff asks laughing

"Sure do." I say smiling.

"Well then what about C.M. Punk?"

"That man ain't cute……He's plain out Sexy." I say smiling.

"Oh that's nice." Jeff says turning into the pizza place. He gets out and I stay in.

"But your more than sexy Jeff you're beautiful." I whisper watching him walk into the Pizza hut. I mentally smack myself because I know in my mind that someone like me can never get someone like Jeff. I play with my phone until Jeff gets back with the pizza.

"So ready to go talk to Matt about this?" He says, I smile.

"Yeah." I say looking at my phone I smile to my self

"What are you smiling about?" Jeff asks. I blush.

"No one's ever been this nice to us." I say looking at him. "Thank you."

"Hey none of that okay. It's my pleasure."

"Still how can I repay you?" I ask.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Sit by my brother." He says smiling; I felt my face fall but only for a split second.

"Oh okay." I say looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" he says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I lie.

"Okay just what to make sure." He says as we near the house. I yawn.

"Sleepy huh?" Jeff says smiling.

"Yeah I think I'm going to eat my pizza and go to sleep on the floor."

"No floor, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No I can't let you do that, you've done enough already."

"I insist." Jeff says.

"Fine just so you'll shut up."

And that's what I did, went to sleep after stuffing my face with pizza.

* * *

*the Next Day*

"MELODY!" I hear Max scream "THEY HAVE A DIRT TRACK!"

I yawn and look at the clock. _12:55_ I jolt awake and look around. Jeff's room was empty. I get up and put a random shirt on and walk downstairs.

"Jeeze Jeff you've only known her not even 24 hours and she's already wearing your shirt." A guy I believed to be Shannon says.

"Shut up Shannon!" I say throwing the ball at him.

"How………" he says confused.

"I know things." I say lying down on the trampoline. Someone gets on and lies next to me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Matt asks.

"Just how nice you guys are being to us."

"Real southern Gentlemen help pretty little ladies who are need of help." He says. I laugh and roll over to face him.

"So Matt….." I say sighing.

"You know my brother is so sending daggers to me right?"

"Huh?" I turn to look.

"Don't look!" he says grabbing my arm.

"Fine ya jerk." I say standing up. I start jumping and doing twists and turns. I jump and frog splash Matt.

"OWW!" he says standing up!

"That I learned From JASON!" I scream jumping off the trampoline and running over to Jeff. I jump on him and he catches me as Matt runs over to me.

"You me the ring 10 minutes unless you're scared." Matt challenges.

"You're on!" I say smiling.

I go upstairs and change into a yellow tee and Abercrombie sweats and a pair of converses.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Ozzy is on RAW tonight! SCORE!**

**Shelbs**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Wrestling and Hospitals

"How very Rocky." Jeff comments causing me to blush. We walk to the ring talking about my dreams and goals.

"So you really wanted to be astronaut?" Jeff asks

"Yeah up until Columbia blew up."

"Scared you huh?"

"No just wasn't interested anymore. Then I fell in love with wrestling. Adam and Jason took me to my first Raw event oh I don't remember. But they had to wrestle some idiots called the Hardy Boyz" I say smirking.

"Hey!" Jeff says.

"Let me finish. I remember watching a certain Jeff Hardy doing flips off of the top rope and I fell in love." I say. He looks at me smiling. "With the sport not the idiot, conceited bitch."

"Not nice." Jeff pouts.

"Hey there's always hope for that one idiot." I say running the rest of the way.

I jump into the ring and smile as Jeff walks out of the woods with a confused look on his face.

"And the opponent she is the sexiest beast alive, Melody Tanner" Shannon yells I smile and bow. Matt gets into the ring and Shannon hits the bell.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

Matt had me in a headlock when I took his feet out from him and he fell onto the ground. I clamed on the top rope and did a Swanton Bomb on him. I stand up and Jeff was staring at me in shock.

"Remember that move I told you about?" I say to him. He nods. "That was it."

I walk off and over to Shannon and ring the bell.

"I win." I say Matt stands up and stares at me. I walk back to the house once there I go to the bathroom and look at the bruises on my back. Anger shot though me.

"Mel are you okay?" I hear Max ask

"no." I say he enters and sees the bruises are getting worse and he pulled me downstairs.

"Jeff we need to take her to the hospital like now." Max says grabbing a jacket for me.

*at the hospital*

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Max ask

"Nothing rest won't help, just make sure she rests. No more whatever you guys were doing." The doc answers.

"Okay sir." Jeff says. I open my eyes. And yawn.

"Hey guys." I say

"OH my god Mel you scared us." Max says hugging me and crying.

"Sorry?" I say frowning

"It's okay. Just don't ever do it again."

"I won't" I say. Jeff picked me up and carried me to the car.

"I can walk." I state.

"I don't want to let you go." Jeff says

"I like it when you carry me." I say smirking at him. He blushes.

"Thank you Jeff." I say before falling into a deep sleep.

"No problem babe." I hear him say.

* * *

-The next morning-

I awoke to the smell of pancakes.

"Hmmmm! Pancakes!" I moan walking out into the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Jeff says smiling

"Where is everyone?" I ask

"With the beast."

"Huh?"

"Your car." Jeff says laughing

"Oh…..Hey don't call my baby a beast. That was my granddad's car." I say Jeff laughs again.

"Nice. Vintage." He says smiling. He puts two pancakes on my plate and I tare into them.

"Umm this is good thanks." I say as Jeff sits down. And starts eating his, and I laugh as syrup falls onto his shirt.

"Saving that for later?" I ask he looks at me confused then looks at his shirt; he smiles and licks it off. His shirt rode up and I saw a hit of a six pack, I smile. My phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and see its Max

Me/_Max_

Thank you for choosing CC's Pizza how can I help you?

_Yeah uh I'll take a large taco pizza._

Sorry sir but we don't serve your kind here!

_What do you mean my kind?!_

The 'I'm too good to go to the same college as my bestie' kind

_Hey tell Jeff Matt wants him to take you to meet their dad._

Why didn't Matt just call Jeff himself?

_Because it's more funner to annoy you!_

Love you too bestie

_Love you more! But got to go!_

*laughs* okay bye

_Bye_

I hang up and Jeff gives me a confused look

"CC's Pizza??" he asks, his eyebrow rose.

"Inside joke." I reply smiling. "Oh and Matt told Max to tell me to tell you that he wants you to take me to meet your dad."

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"Because supposedly it's too much fun picking on me." I say standing up and walking to Jeff's room and grabbing a dress and take a shower.

I stepped out of the bathroom and grab my makeup and put it on. After I was done I walked downstairs Jeff looked up as he heard me approach. His mouth drops

"wow." He says smiling.

"thanks." I say blushing. "It isn't too much is it?"

"No you look Beautiful."

I blush even deeper.

"thanks." I say. I grab my jacket and follow Jeff outside. We get into his jeep and we drive to his father's house.

* * *

**Again Reviews are welcome! i hoped you guys liked it. OZZY!**

**Shelbs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's part four, hope you likey! Lol**

* * *

Part Four:

Meeting the family and the ex.

Matt and the others where bouncing on the trampoline. I laugh as Max falls off.

"Gravity: One. Max: Zero." I say walking over to him. My friend plus three others stared at me in awe.

"Wow….uh you look nice." Matt stutters. I laugh.

"Thanks so uh Max what have I told you about attempting to defeat Gravity?" I ask

"That no matter what gravity will be victor." Max says hugging me. I push him off because he was all sweaty.

"Eww sweat much." I exclaim.

"Awe you know you love it."

"Yeah I love it so much when you sweat all over me maxi-baby." I say pushing him to the ground. He looks up at me pouting. I laugh.

"So melody you know Shannon, this is Gregory helms a.k.a…."

"Hurricane Helms." I finish for Matt, "I'm a big fan."

Gregory smiles

"Matt said you had good taste." I smiles

"Not really if I had good taste I wouldn't be here now would i?" I ask

"You have a point." He says, I laugh.

"Dad this is Melody, Mel this is our father Gilbert." Matt says as an older looking man walks up.

"I feel so sorry for you sir." I say shaking his hand. He laughs

"I like this one." He tells Jeff who blushes. "It's nice to meet you Melody. Beautiful name by the way."

I blush.

"Thank you sir." I say. A red head and a blond walk out of the house Jeff pulls me aside.

"Umm…I know this might be asking too much but can you please pretend to be my girlfriend?" Jeff ask

"Sure but why?" I ask

"Because the blond is my ex. And she can't seem to get it though her head we're over."

"Ohh." I say smiling. "Okay!"

He takes my hand and we rejoin the group.

"And this is melody, Jeff's new girlfriend." Gil says. I look at him and Jeff leans to me

"I think he got it when I pulled you away when she walked out." he whispers

"You father is a smart man." I whisper back.

"This is Beth and Amy." Gil says.

"Wait Amy as in Amy Dumas as in Lita?" I ask

"Yeah why?" she asks

"Oh no reason." I say smirking. Then turning to the trampoline, "OI MAX COME HERE!"

Max runs over here and glares at me

"What I was just about to finish Helms's big mouth." He says

"HA! LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY FATTY!" helms yells at him.

"This is Amy Dumas." I say smiling. Max suddenly gets shy.

"Amy this is my best friend and a big fan of yours, Maximillion."

"It's just Max! Melody!" Max snaps.

"HEY FATTY ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

"ALRIGHT HELMS YOUR IN FOR IT NOW AND I'M NOT FAT!" Max yells running over to the trampoline and spearing helms, causing us all to laugh.

"Aren't you warm in that?" Amy goes for my jacket but I pull back.

"No I'm fine." I say quickly. I walk to the edge of the lawn and sit on a small bench

* * *

-No one's pov-

"Was it something I said?" Amy asks. Jeff shakes his head no and pulls her to the side and makes sure Beth was preoccupied.

"Amies. Mel isn't really my girlfriend she's covering for me so I don't have to put up with Beth. The reason she doesn't was to take off her jacket is because, and not a word to anyone Amy or I swear I'll tell Shannon it was you who told Crystal to go see that concert." Jeff says. Amy nods.

"Mel's mom and step dad abused her. And now she's living with us because I won't let her move back there. And plus I think I like her."

"Awww…." Amy says smiling. "Jeffy you like her."

"Shut up!"

"Go talk to her and tell her I'm sorry."

"Okay" he says walking over to her.

* * *

-Melody's pov-

I sat on a bench by my self when suddenly someone sat by me.

"Hey Jeff."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Anyone else would have tackled me." I say.

"Your right."

"You okay?" Jeff asks a few minutes later.

"I guess…" I say staring off into space

"Amy said sorry by the way."

"For what she was only being polite." I say hugging him.

"You gunna be okay now?" he asks, I nod and follow him back to his family and friends.

"I'm sorry Amy." I say, she smiles and nods.

"FOODS ON!" Gilbert yells and the guys practically fall over each other getting to the table.

"Who would like to say the blessing?" Gil ask

"I will." I say smiling. Jeff looks at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He says blushing

"Go on." Gil says smiling

"Dear lord, bless this food and the hands that prepared it. Be with each person who sits at this table as they go on with their life. Please lord; be with Travie and Mark as they fight for this country. In your name we pray, amen."

"Amen." They echo.

"Who are Travie and Mark?" Gil asks, "I mean if it's not rude for me asking."

"It's fine." I say, "Travie or Travis is my older brother, mark is Max's older brother, and they're both in the military."

"How old are they?"

"Travis is 25 and Mark is 26."

'If you don't mind me asking Miss Melody, how old are you?"

"I'm 24, sir." I say.

"Are you in college?"

"I just graduated actually."

"Really where'd you go?"

"Princeton"

"Really what did you study?" Amy asks

"I have my B.A. which is Bachelor of Arts in photography." I say.

"That's so cool." Amy says then turning to Max. "So did you go to college?"

"I have my degree in film; I went to New York University." Max says smiling proudly.

"Pride is one of the seven deadly sins." I say to him.

"So is lust," he smirks back. I smile.

"You win." I say

* * *

**Okay so there it is. Hope you liked. Me and my friends do the whole seven sins thing. It's great. Lol Review please, I love it when you guys review it really helps me continue the story! i don't know when i'll beable to update, i lost my charger to my laptop. i'm on teh schools computer right now.**

**Peace**

**Shelbs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five:**

**Shove it, Bitch!**

After dinner I decide that I was going to take the plates in.

"I'll take them." I say taking the dirty plates from Gil. He smiles

"Thank you melody." He says, I walk inside and put the dishes in the sink for Amy.

"He's going to leave you." Beth says walking in.

"What?"

"He still loves me." she says, ugh the nerve. "He'll leave you for me."

"Oh yeah because he was so moaning your name last night as we made love." I snap and walking out leaving her speechless. I walk over to the trampoline and sit next to Jeff.

"I told Beth we made love." I say quickly.

"What?" he says laughing?

"She walked in all he's going to leave you for me because he still loves me." I explain, "So I was like oh yeah because he was so moaning your name last night as we made love."

"That was brilliant." He says hugging me. I look towards the kitchen window and Beth was watching

"Forgive me." I whisper before pressing my lips to his. He kisses back fiercely.

"OI ROMEO AND JULIET GET A ROOM!" I hear Matt yell, we pull apart and I blush.

"Only pretend right?" I ask

"Yeah only pretend." Jeff says, "thank you."

* * *

-Jeff's POV-

"Forgive me." Melody whispers to me right before she presses her lips to mine, I kiss back just feeling her.

"OI ROMEO AND JULIET GET A ROOM!" I hear Matt yell, we pull apart and she blushes.

"Only pretend right?" she asks my heart breaks.

"Yeah only pretend." I hear myself say, "thank you."

"No problem." She says, she smiles and takes my hand and guides me to the table where Max and Amy were flirting with each other.

"So how did you two been meet??" Amy asks, smiling

* * *

-Melody's pov-

"My car broke down near his house and he was a gentleman and helped us out." I say looking at Jeff.

"Yeah she had Max in a headlock. A really good one too"

"Yeah because Max is a wimp." I say smirking at Max

"Hey!" Max exclaims, "I can take you."

"You wanna put the money where your mouth is?" I say standing up. He smirks

"You're on? Regular?"

"You know it." I say taking my jacket off and forgetting about my bruises.

I hear Gil and Amy gasp, I blush.

"Are you coming or what?" Max yells. I turn to him.

"I have a skirt on you creep." I yell, he rolls his eyes and Gregory comes out of no where and tackles him to the ground. I laugh.

"Thanks Gregory!" I say, he nods. I turn to Jeff and grin; he smiles and pulls me to him.

"Amy I'm going to go home." Beth says standing up. "Bye Jeff."

"See ya." He says not even looking at her.

"What a bitch." Max says after she left.

"I know." Amy says, "The only reason I let her stay was because I knew Jeff was going to bring a girl."

We laugh, and then suddenly I yawned.

"I guess we better get back to the house." Jeff says taking my hand and grabbing my coat.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." I say to Gil.

"Come back anytime."

"See ya dad, Ames." Matt says waving, "you coming Max?"

Max looks up from where he and Amy were flirting and smile.

"Be there in a sec." he says I roll my eyes and get into Jeff's car and we drive to his house.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, review, please, thanks to all that have reviewed._**

**_shelbs_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Breakfast of champions.**

* * *

I awoke to the smell of something burning, I get up and walk to the kitchen and get engulfed in smoke. Matt stood at the door fanning the smoke outside, Jeff ran around opening windows and Max sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Why aren't you helping?" I ask him.

"The told me to sit down and stay out of the way." He says acting like a two year old.

"He tried to set the house on fire." Jeff says walking by.

"DID NOT!" Max pouts.

"What did you do?"

"I was trying to make some breakfast." He says, I look at him, he couldn't cook, he was the only person in high school to fail home economic.

"Did you not learn from 9th grade?" I ask

"Shut up!" he says, "I thought that I could do it. But the grease kinda fell on the burner and *foof* there were flames."

"What were you making?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"How in the hell did you mess that up?"

"SHUT UP OKAY!" he pouts, "not all of us can be god-like behind the stove."

"It's okay." I say as the smoke finally begins clearing.

After a while I smile just realizing something.

"At least we know one thing." I say aloud.

"What's that?" Jeff asks

"Matt needs new fire alarms." I say causing everyone, even Max, to laugh. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm hungry." Max says, we all look at him, "what?! I am."

I laugh and stand up.

"Well let's go to Denny's or someplace. Where burny over her can't burn anything."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope." I say standing up. I walk upstairs and get changed into some normal clothes. I walked back downstairs to find only Jeff.

"Where the other two?" I ask

"They left." He says, "You ready?"

"Hey Jeff where are you sleeping?"

"On the couch" he replies, "why?"

"You know you have a big bed and that couch can't be helping your back any. If you want you can sleep on your bed with me." I say blushing, "I mean it is your bed and I don't want you not to sleep in your own bed because of me. And I don't hog the bed or anything."

"Has anyone told you, you talk too much?"

"Lots of people, but mostly it's followed by a slap on the face." I say

"Oh sorry."

"It's cool." I say smiling, "so are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to sleep in your bed."

"Only if it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"I'm good." I say, "now that we've got that settled lets go get some chow."

Jeff grins and we walk to the car.

* * *

**-At Jack-in-the-box-**

"Why did we come here?" I ask looking over the menu.

"Cause." Max says. "You wouldn't let us go to hooters."

"They're not open!" I snap at him.

"We don't know that." Max counters

"I am not having this conversation with you at a Jack-in-the-box."

"But…."

"DROP IT." I growl. Matt starts laughing. "What are you laughing at Hardy?"

He stops and looks at me scared. I looked at the menu and found nothing I thought looked interesting. So I just order some orange juice.

"That's it." Max asks.

"Do you want me to kill you?" I ask, he looks away. I look up at Jeff, who watched us amused, and blush. I took a drink of my Orange juice, and decide that I was bored.

"There's a game stop a couple of blocks away, I'm going there." I say standing up and walking towards the door. Someone's arm wrap around my waist.

"Game stop, huh?" Jeff's sexy southern voice enters my ears.

"Yeah, video games are my drug." I say grinning.

"That sounds cool." He says, "You wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure what movie?"

"There showing 80's movies at the plaza."

"I love 80 movies." I say smiling

"Thought you would." He says taking my hand and pulling me to the car.

* * *

**_i know it's short but it's a chapter. I've been working on a lost one so I've been busy. And with the whole Alice in wonderland play my school is doing (I'm the caterpillar) that's been having me going crazy. review please....._**

**_peace love and joy_**

**_shelbs!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long with my stories. My computer is broken and it's going to cost like 800 dollars to fix it!**

**Part 7**

**The first night together…**

"So Jeff…" I say as we get ready to go to bed.

"Yeah?" Jeff says

"Thanks for helping me." I say smiling, he nods

"No problem." I lie down and think about what was happening. Jeff Hardy was saving me from my family, he was sharing a bed with me and he wants me to pretend that I'm his girlfriend.

"Hey Mel."

"Yeah Jeff?" I say

"Do you mind if I put my arm over you?"

"No, you can." I say holding my breath as he does. We were so close I could feel his breath on my neck. Which is a hot spot for me.

I roll over in look into those beautiful green eyes; he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good night melody."

"Night Jeff." I say closing my eyes.

* * *

-The next morning-

"Shhh…Max you'll wake them up." I hear Amy whisper

"Isn't that why we came up?" Max replies

"Yeah but look how cute they look."

"Will you two shut up?" I say sitting up. "You two could wake the dead."

I try to get up but Jeff's arm squeezes me tighter.

"What am I his teddy-bear?" I snap.

"Fuck." Max yells running down stairs.

"HEY THAT'S MY COFFEE!" I hear Shannon yell from downstairs. Them Max arrives with a cup of coffee.

He hands it to me.

"I'm not that bad." I say taking a drink.

"Sorry to break it to you best friend, you are that bad."

I glare at him and sip my coffee as Jeff sits up.

"You guys could wake the dead you know that?" he mutters getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"That's what you said earlier." Amy says smirking

"What's with the smirk?" I ask. She just smiles and walks out. Max follows her; I put my coffee on the table next to the bed and curl up in a ball trying to fall back to sleep.

"It's not gunna work." Jeff says coming out, "knowing Amy she'll be back in like two minutes to make sure we're up."

I groan and get up. I open my suitcase and pull out a pair of skinny jeans and a Poison shirt. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower.

"Um Mel." Jeff says walking in with my phone, it was going off. It was Travis.

**Me**/_Travis_

**HEY BIG BROTHER!**

_*laughs* hey baby sis, I called home and mom said you left three weeks ago and haven't been back since._

**Yep. I and Max went on a road trip. Gramps old car broke down in a small town; we met some people and decided to stay.**

_That's great where are you then?_

**North Carolina.**

_Where in North Carolina?_

**That I can't tell you.**

_Why not?_

**Because you'll tell mom and don't say you won't**

_She's worried about you Mel._

**The hell she is, she misses having someone to hit,**

_Melody._

**Don't Travie I'm not going back, bye**

***click***

"Stupid fucking brothers." I say looking at myself in the mirror. The bruises were starting to fade and for the first time in my life I was truly happy.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"I'm heading to Verizon." I say. "Anyone willing to give me a ride?"

Jeff looks up and smiles

"And why are you going to Verizon?" he asks

"Get a new phone and number." I say

"Why?" Max says

"So nobody finds me." I say, "I want that part of my life to just disappear."

"That's good." Max says. He hugs me. "It's good to see the real you again."

I hug him back.

"So who's taking me?" I ask

"I will." Jeff says standing up.

"Thanks" I say following him out to his car.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. i have million of things to do finals are coming up and i have 9 more high school days left! GRADUATION is the 2nd of june! then off to charleston! cannot wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**Settling…**

I sat and played with my new Motorola Droid while Jeff and Matt talked about me coming to the WWE with them.

"Dude Jeff, you're going to TNA soon." Matt says, "Then what are we going to do?"

"She can stay with you." Jeff says I look up.

"Don't I get a say in all this?" I ask, the brothers look at me.

"Yeah sorry."

"I like TNA a lot better than WWE. The chicks are more hardcore. I'll just wait until you Jeff go to TNA and I'll go with you!" I say turning back to my phone

"The queen has spoken!" Jeff says laughing; I blush a little bit and stand up.

"I'm going for a walk." I say, taking out my Ipod and putting the plugs in and walking outside. Rain clouds were coming from the east and I smile; I loved then rain. I walk though the woods listening to the music coming from my Ipod.

Twenty minutes later I feel the rain drops on my cheek, I smile and spin around. Soon it was pouring so much that I couldn't see anything. It was only when I realized I left my phone at the house I started to panic.

* * *

-At the house-3rd person-

"Where's Mel?" Max asks walking into the living room.

"She went for a walk." Jeff says absentmindedly

"It's pouring outside." Matt says. Jeff stands up and looks out.

"It's a damn monsoon. I'll go look for her." he says grabbing a jacket and a hat and walking out of the house.

He walks into the woods.

"MELODY?" he yells; he sees a body sitting under a tree. He walks over and it's Melody. She smiles and gets up

"I didn't know the way back." She says sheepishly. He laughs and walks with her back to the house.

Once in the house melody becomes interested in her Ipod

"Fuck!" she exclaims scaring the guys.

"What?"

"It has water damage." She says throwing it down on the couch and shaking her wet hair out.

"You're such a dog, melody." Max says

"Least I don't look like one." Melody says smirking

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Max I mean have you made out with a Doberman Pinscher, lately?"

"Hey Melody have you made out with a Paul Walker poster lately?"

"Shut up!" Melody says blushing.

"What about a Paul Walker poster?" Jeff asks suddenly interested.

"She has this thing about Paul Walker, you know that guy from The Fast and The Furious?"

"I am aware on who Paul Walker is."

"Well she had like tons of posters of him back at her house. And I always thought that she made out with them." Max said.

"Well at least I didn't have a crush on Daphne off of Scooby Doo."

"I WAS SEVEN!" Max yells defensively.

"SHE WAS A CARTOON!" she yells back as she slams the door to the bathroom. The shower turns on and Jeff turns to Matt.

"I feel the need to watch fast and furious for the next week." Jeff says smirking

"And Scooby Doo!" Matt says

"I WAS SEVEN!" Max yells again.

"Dude calm down." Matt says, "I was only joking."

"Oh." Max says turning to his phone.

"Who ya texting?" Jeff asks

"…..umm…Amy." he says blushing. Matt laughs

"You're a dork Max."

* * *

-Two days later-

"Please Max?"

"No Melody."

"But Maaaaaaaaaaaaax."

"I can't help that you broke yours."

"I didn't break it." I say punching him

"Well it's not my fault the _rain _broke your Ipod. But you can't use mine."

"You are a jerk my friend."

"Yeah. Yeah. yeah." he says as Jeff walks into the room with a bag.

"Where you going?" I ask

"Back to work, my 'break' is up I have to go film my last show." He says as he puts his shoes on.

"Oh." I say.

"Wanna come with?" he asks

"No that would be weird."

"No it wouldn't now go get a bag packed."

"You sure?" I ask

"Positive." He says, I smile and run to his room and stuff some clothes into a bag and throwing on a pair of vans. I walk back down the stairs and grab my phone and Max's Ipod and follow Jeff out of the house and to his car.

We get two miles down the road when my phone rings.

"**Hello**?" I say smiling

"Where's my Ipod?" Max says

"**uuummm…I dunno**."

"Melody!" he whines, "I can't believe you took it."

"**Really**?"

"Okay I can believe you stole It." he says, "but what am I suppose to use?"

"**You can use mine**." I say smirking

"You're a jerk."

"**No I'm not I'm just a music obsessed female who needs her music to survive**."

"Your mine when you get back here."

"**Whatever**."

I hang up and look at Jeff.

"This is going to be sssooooo much fun." I say smiling

"I know." He says laughing.

* * *

_**so i hope you like it cause i liked writing this chapter. review rate, pm doesn't matter.**_

**_love ya_**

**_shelbs_**


End file.
